cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of role-playing games by genre
This is a list of role-playing games, subdivided by genre (although many games do not fit clearly into one genre or another). It does not include role-playing video games, MMORPGs, or any other video games with RPG elements. Most of these games are tabletop role-playing games; other types of games are noted as such where appropriate. Contemporary action/adventure/espionage/military *''d20 Modern'' by Wizards of the Coast *''Feng Shui'' - based on Hong Kong martial arts movies *''Fiasco - a GM-less game about petty criminals and cruel twists of fate *GUMSHOE System'' *''James Bond 007'' by Victory Games - based on the James Bond books and films *''Mercenaries, Spies and Private Eyes'' *''Ninjas & Superspies'' (1987) - Created by Erick Wujcik, published by Palladium Books *''Over the Edge'' *''Revised RECON'' (1986) - Created by Erick Wujcik, published by Palladium Books; based on the original Recon (1981) by Joe F. Martin *''Spycraft'' by Alderac Entertainment Group - espionage adventure *''Top Secret'' by TSR - espionage adventure *''Twilight 2000'' Fantasy *''Agone'' (French) - based on novels by award-winning fantasy writer Mathieu Gaborit. *''Alshard'' (Japanese) - fantasy with mecha like Final Fantasy *''Alshard Gaia'' (Japanese) - a contemporary fantasy with Alshard system *''Amber Diceless Roleplaying'' - based on the works of Roger Zelazny *''Anima: Beyond Fantasy'' *''Arduin'' - written by David A. Hargrave *''Aria'' *''Arianrhod RPG'' (Japanese) - MMORPG-like *''Ars Magica'' *''Avalon (MUD)'' - Multiplayer MUD by Yehuda Simmons, fully realized roleplaying world. *''Basic Fantasy RPG'' *''BattleDragons'' - Play as dragons in a fantasy world by Spartacus Publishing. *''The Black Company'' - Campaign Setting based on the The Black Company book series by Glen Cook, using the d20 system. *''Blue Rose'' by Green Ronin Publishing *''The Burning Wheel'' - High fantasy *''Castles and Crusades'' - OGL System fantasy RPG published by Troll Lord Games *''Castle Falkenstein'' - steampunk fantasy *''Chivalry & Sorcery'' *''Les Chroniques d'Erdor, an unusual French RPG of oneiric fantasy using a 54 card game, edited by Boite a Polpette. *Chronicles of Ramlar'' *Conan supplements, Conan Unchained! and Conan Against Darkness!, both published in 1984 by TSR *''Conan Role-Playing Game, using the so called "ZeFRS" (Zeb's Fantasy Roleplaying System), and published in 1985 by TSR *GURPS Conan, using the ''GURPS system and published as of 1989 by Steve Jackson Games *''Conan: The Roleplaying Game, the OGL System version published from 2004 to 2010 by Mongoose Publishing *Cursed Empire'' (formerly Crimson Empire, changed its name for trademark reasons) *''Dangerous Journeys'' - created by E. Gary Gygax *''The Dark Eye'' - Germany's most popular RPG, known in Germany as Das Schwarze Auge *''Deliria: Faerie Tales for the New Millennium'' - by Phil Brucato. Published by Laughing Pan Productions *''Demon's Lair'' - Created by Lasalion Games *''Donjon'' - by Clinton R. Nixon *''Dragon Age *''Dragonlance: Fifth Age'' - by TSR *''DragonQuest'' *''DragonRaid'' - a Christian RPG, created by Dick Wulf in 1984 *''Dragon Warriors'' - An easy-to-use RPG published in paperback format. *''Drakar och Demoner'' (Dragons and Demons) - Swedish language game originally published by Target Games, later versions by Riotminds *''Dungeons & Dragons'' - created by Dave Arneson and E. Gary Gygax, further editions by TSR, Inc. and Wizards of the Coast *''Earthdawn'' *''Elemental Axes'' by Crosstime Games of British Columbia *''Elfquest'' by Chaosium - based on the works of Richard Pini and Wendy Pini *''Elric!,'' by Chaosium, based on Michael Moorcock's Elric of Melniboné stories *''Empire of the Petal Throne'' - set in M. A. R. Barker's world of Tekumel *''Eon'' *''Everquest'' - pencil & paper version of the popular MMORPG, published by White Wolf Publishing *''Everway'' *''Exalted'' *''Fantasy Craft'' by Crafty Games *''Fantasy Hero'' by Hero Games *''Fantasy Imperium'' *''The Fantasy Trip'' *''Fireborn'' by Fantasy Flight Games *''Furry Pirates'' *''Fate of the Norns'' *''A Game of Thrones'' - based on the eponymous fantasy novel *''Grimm'' - based in a twisted, morbid fairytale world, published by Fantasy Flight Games. *''HackMaster'' *''HârnMaster/Hârn'' *''High Adventure Role Playing'' by Iron Crown Enterprises *''Hawkmoon'' - an addendum to the Stormbringer RPG (aka Elric!) *''HeroQuest/Hero Wars'' *''In Nomine'' - Based on the In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas French roleplaying game *''Ironclaw'' - by Sanguine Productions Ltd * Legend of the Five Rings Role-Playing Game - Asian-themed RPG, published by Alderac Entertainment Group * Lejendary Adventure, created by Gary Gygax and published by Hekaforge Productions * Lone Wolf * Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game - based on the fantasy works of J. R. R. Tolkien *''Maelstrom'' *''Man, Myth & Magic'' by Yaquinto - RPG drawing on 4000 B.C. to 1000 A.D. Earth legends. *''Mechanical Dream'' by SteamLogic *''Middle Earth Role Play'' - based on the fantasy works of J. R. R. Tolkien *''Midgard'' - the oldest German fantasy RPG *''Mistborn'' - based on the Mistborn book series by Brandon Sanderson *''Monastyr'' (Polish), Monastery by Portal *''Mouse Guard'' - based on comic book series of the same name by David Petersen where all characters are mice and "monsters" are other animals. *''Multiverser'' by E.R. Jones and M. Joseph Young *''Night Wizard!'' (Japanese) - wizards in contemporary *''Nobilis'' by R. Sean Borgstrom *''OSRIC'' *''Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game'' (1983, 1996) - Created by Kevin Siembieda, published by Palladium Books *''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game'' by Paizo Publishing *''Powers and Perils'' - by Avalon Hill * Rêve: the Dream Ouroboros by Denis Gerfaud (french, Rêve de Dragon) * RMFRP (Rolemaster Fantasy Role Playing) by Iron Crown Enterprises - fully expandable and customizable rules system * RuneQuest originally by Chaosium, later by Avalon Hill and currently by Mongoose Publishing *''Scion'' by White Wolf Publishing *''Sengoku: Chanbara Roleplaying in Feudal Japan'' by Gold Rush Games *''Seventh Sea'' Swashbuckling Adventure and sorcery by Alderac Entertainment Company *''Shard RPG'' (anthropomorphic heroic-fantasy) by Shard Studios *''Skyrealms of Jorune'' (or just "Jorune") *''Stormbringer'' by Chaosium, based on Michael Moorcock's Elric of Melniboné stories *''Swordbearer'' by Heritage Games and Fantasy Games Unlimited *''Sword World RPG'' (Japanese) *''Talislanta'' by Bard Games *''The Riddle of Steel'' by Driftwood Publishing *''The Shadow of Yesterday'' by Clinton R. Nixon *''Tormenta'' Brazilian RPG by Marcelo Cassaro, J.M. Trevisan, Saladino *''The Slayers d20'' by Guardians of Order *''Tribe 8'' by Dream Pod 9 *''Tunnels and Trolls'' by Flying Buffalo *''Trollbabe'' a game by Ron Edwards (game designer) *''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay'' by Games Workshop *''Weapons of the Gods'' by Eos Press - a wuxia-style game based on the manhua comic of the same name. *''The Wheel of Time Roleplaying Game'' - based on The Wheel of Time novel series by author Robert Jordan *''Wiedźmin'' (Polish) by MAG (game) *''World Of Warcraft'' by White Wolf Publishing—a roleplaying game book based on the popular computer game by Blizzard *''World Tree—roleplaying in a high-magic, highly civilized world populated by many sentient species, none of them human. Historical/period adventure *Aces & Eights'' - Kenzer & Company - Wild West alternate history RPG *''Adventure!'' - Pulp adventure by White Wolf Publishing *''The Adventures of Indiana Jones Role-Playing Game'' by TSR - based on the Indiana Jones films *''Boot Hill'' - TSR - Wild West adventure *''Bushido'' - samurai RPG *''d20 Past'' by Wizards of the Coast *''Daredevils'' - Pulp adventure *''Dark Ages (World of Darkness)'' *''Deadlands: The Weird West'' *''Dogs in the Vineyard'' - loosely based on the Mormon State of Deseret in pre-statehood Utah by Lumpley Games *''Draug'' - Norwegian RPG set during the Napoleonic wars. Themes: the early national movement and folklore and superstition, based on the FUDGE engine. *''Dzikie Pola'' (Wild Fields), a set in 17th century Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth *''En Garde!'' - Duellists from 17th century France published by Game Designers' Workshop and SFC Press. *''Fantasy Imperium'' - An Interactive Storytelling Game of Historical Fantasy by Shadowstar Games, Inc. *''Forgotten Futures'' *''Gangbusters'' by TSR - 1930s urban crime adventure *''Hollow Earth Expedition'' by Exile Games Studio - Pulp adventures in the Hollow Earth *''Justice, Inc.'' by Hero Games - 1930s Pulp fiction oriented adventure *''Pendragon'' (or King Arthur Pendragon) Arthurian legend *''Space 1889'' by Game Designers' Workshop - Victorian Era Sci-Fi *''Spirit of the Century'' - Pulp adventure *''Sine Requie'' - Italian horror role-playing game. *''Tibet'' -Historical fantasy set in Tibet circa 1959 during the Chinese invasion. Vajra Enterprises. *''Twilight 2000'' by GDW(1984) *''Valley of the Pharaohs'' (1983) - Created by Matthew Balent, published by Palladium Books *''Vampire: The Dark Ages'' *''Victorian Age: Vampire'' *''Victoriana'' By Cubicle 7. Alternate history, magic, and fantasy races. *''Werewolf: The Wild West'' *''The World of Indiana Jones'' by West End Games *''Yarr! Pirate RPG'' By BD Games. Historical Fantasy set in the age of Piracy. A rules-light game for children, beginners, and veteran players alike. Horror *''All Flesh Must Be Eaten'' - Zombie survival horror game by Eden Studios, Inc. *''Beyond the Supernatural'' (1987, 2005) - Created by Randy McCall and Kevin Siembieda, published by Palladium Books *''Bureau 13: Stalking the Night Fantastic'' by Tri Tac Games *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' - based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV show by Eden Studios *''Call of Cthulhu'' - based on the works of H. P. Lovecraft *''Chill'' *''Dark Conspiracy'' *''Deadlands: The Weird West'' *''Dead Inside (game)'' - A small-press RPG where the characters attempt to rebuild their lost souls through selfless and noble actions (and get superhuman powers along the way) *''Dead Reign—The Zombie Apocalypse'' (2008) - Created by Josh Hilden and Joshua Sanford, published by Palladium Books *''Dread: The First Book of Pandemonium'' *''The Everlasting (role-playing game)'' by Visionary Entertainment Studios Inc *''Kult'' - A Swedish game of Kabbalistic and gnostic origins; The tag line is "Death is only the beginning", and the game is widely perceived as one of the darkest RPGs ever created. *''Little Fears'' - The Roleplaying Game of Childhood Terror *''My Life with Master'' An independently-published comic horror game. *''Necroscope'' Published by West End Games based on Brian Lumleys' world of the Necroscope books. *''Nephilim'' by Chaosium *''Nightbane'' (1995) - Created by C. J. Carella, published by Palladium Books *''Noctum'' *''Over the Edge'' *''Sorcerer (role-playing game)'' by Ron Edwards *''Sine Requie'' - Italian horror role-playing game. *''Trail of Cthulhu'' by Pelgrane Press *''Unknown Armies'' *''The Whispering Vault'' - an RPG about god-hunting *''WitchCraft RPG'' by Eden Studios *''World of Darkness'' product line by White Wolf Publishing **''Vampire: The Masquerade'' **''Werewolf: The Apocalypse'' **''Mage: The Ascension'' **''Wraith: The Oblivion'' **''Changeling: The Dreaming'' **''Demon: The Fallen'' **''Mummy: The Resurrection'' **''Vampire: Kindred of the East'' **''Hunter: The Reckoning'' **''Victorian Age: Vampire'' **''Werewolf: The Wild West'' **''Mage: The Sorcerer's Crusade'' **''Wraith: The Great War'' **''Vampire: The Dark Ages'' **''Dark Ages (World of Darkness)'' **''Orpheus (role-playing game)'' *''World of Darkness (new)'' new product line by White Wolf Publishing **''Vampire: The Requiem'' **''Werewolf: The Forsaken'' **''Mage: The Awakening'' **''Promethean: The Created'' **''Changeling: The Lost'' **''Hunter: The Vigil'' **''Geist: The Sin-Eaters'' Humor and satire *''Bunnies and Burrows'' *''Diana: Warrior Princess'' *''Fanhunter'' Spanish game based on the series of comics of the same name *''Ghostbusters RPG'' based on the Ghostbusters film series. *''HackMaster'' *''Human Occupied Landfill'' * In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas (french) by Croc (Siroz) (satirical gang and spy wars involving angels and demons in the contemporary world) *''kill puppies for satan'' *''Kobolds Ate My Baby'' *''Macho Women with Guns'' *''Monsters and Other Childish Things'' *''Munchkin'' *''Murphy's World *''Ninja Burger'' *''Pandemonium'' *''Paranoia'' *''Risus'' *''Tales from the Floating Vagabond'' *''Teenagers from Outer Space,'' an anime based RPG. *''Toon'' - Cartoon adventure inspired by the classic cartoon series from Warner Brothers and MGM *''TWERPS'' *Underground Science fiction *''2300 AD'' - hard science fiction *''After the Bomb'' - mutant animals in post-apocalyptic setting *''Aftermath!'' - post-apocalyptic *''Albedo'' - based on the furry comic book stories by Steve Gallacci *''Alternity'' *''Battlelords of the 23rd Century'' - space opera *''Blue Planet'' - environmentally themed; set in a water planet *''Buck Rogers XXVC'' *''Conspiracy X'' - aliens, UFOs, and government coverups *''C°ntinuum'' - time travel adventure *''Cthulhutech'' - Cthulhu Mythos with mecha, horror, magic and futuristic action *''Cyberpunk 2020'' - based on the Mirrorshades authors *''Cybergeneration'' - follow-up to Cyberpunk 2020 *''Cyberspace'' - cyberpunk adaptation of Space Master *''D6 Space'' *''d20 Future'' - accessory for d20 Modern game *''Darwin's World'' - post-apocalyptic *''The Doctor Who Role Playing Game'' *''Deadlands: Hell on Earth'' - post-apocalyptic western *''Eclipse Phase'' - hard science fiction *''Etherscope'' - steampunk *''Ex Machina'' - cyberpunk *''Fading Suns'' - space opera *''Fringeworthy'' - alternate history adventure *''FTL:2448'' *''Gamma World'' - post-apocalyptic fantasy *''GURPS Cyberpunk'' *''GURPS Space'' *''Halcyon'' - cyberpunk *''Heavy Gear'' - mecha *''Incursion'' *''Jeremiah: The Roleplaying Game'' - based on the TV series *''Jorune'' - science fantasy *''Jovian Chronicles'' - mecha and epic space battles *''Judge Dredd'' - based on the future law enforcement comic book series *''Legionnaire'' - based on the Renegade Legion space opera strategy boardgames *''Living Steel'' *''Macross II'' - based on the mecha anime film and manga *''The Mechanoid Invasion'' *''MechWarrior'' - based on the BattleTech mecha wargame *''Mekton'' - inspired by mecha anime *''The Metabarons Roleplaying Game'' - based on the Metabarons space opera comic book series *''Metamorphosis Alpha'' - the first science fiction role-playing game *''The Morrow Project'' - post-apocalyptic *''Multiverser'' *''Mutant'' - post-apocalyptic *''Mutant Chronicles'' - successor to Mutant *''Neuroshima'' (Polish) - post-apocalyptic *''Paranoia'' - a satire of dystopian futures *''Pax Draconis'' - space opera *''Phoenix Command'' *''Prime Directive'' - set in the Star Trek-derived Star Fleet Universe *''Reich Star'' alternate history; fight Nazis in space *''Rifts'' - post-apocalyptic *''Rifts Chaos Earth'' - spinoff of Rifts *''Ringworld'' - based on Larry Niven's novels *''Robotech'' - based on the Robotech mecha anime television series *''Serenity'' - based on the TV series Firefly and the film Serenity *''Shatterzone'' - space opera *''Shock: Social Science Fiction'' *''Skyrealms of Jorune'' - science fantasy *''SLA Industries'' *''Space 1889'' - steampunk *''Space Master'' - adaptation of Rolemaster *''Space Opera'' *''Spaceship Zero'' *''Splicers'' *''Star Frontiers'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Star Hero'' - adaptation of the Hero System *''Starship Troopers'' - based on the novel Starship Troopers and related movies and cartoon series *''Star Trek: The Role Playing Game'' (FASA) *''Star Trek Roleplaying Game'' (Decipher) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Role-playing Game'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' (West End Games) *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' (Wizards of the Coast) *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' (Fantasy Flight Games) *''Star Wreck Roleplaying Game'' - comedy; based on the Star Wreck fan film series *''Systems Failure'' - post-apocalyptic *''Tales from the Floating Vagabond'' - comedy *''Time Lord'' - a Doctor Who game *''Tokyo NOVA'' (Japanese) - cyberpunk *''Transhuman Space'' - hard science fiction *''Traveller'' *''Traveller: 2300'' - hard science fiction *''Trinity'' *''Twilight 2000'' - survivors in the aftermath of World War III *''Underground'' - future satire featuring renegade superheroes *''Universe'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Roleplay'' - space fantasy based on the Warhammer 40,000 wargame *''Wraeththu'' - based on the science fantasy novels of Storm Constantine *''World of Synnibarr'' Superhero *''Aberrant'' by White Wolf Publishing *''Big Bang Comics'' *''Blood of Heroes'' *''Brave New World'' *''Capes'' *''Cartoon Action Hour'' by Spectrum Games *''Champions'' by Hero Games *''City of Heroes Roleplaying Game *''DC Heroes'' by Mayfair Games *''DC Universe Roleplaying Game'' by West End Games *''Double Cross'' *''Golden Heroes'' by Games Workshop *''GURPS Supers'' by Steve Jackson Games *''Heroes Unlimited'' (1984, 1998) - Created by Kevin Siembieda, published by Palladium Books *''Marvel Heroic Roleplaying'' by Margaret Weis Productions *''Marvel Universe Roleplaying Game'' by Marvel Publishing Group *''Marvel Super Heroes Adventure Game'' by TSR *''Marvel Super Heroes Role-Playing Game'' by TSR *''Mutants & Masterminds'' by Green Ronin Publishing *''Omlevex'' *''Silver Age Sentinels'' by Guardians of Order *''Superworld'' by Chaosium *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness'' (1985) - Created by Erick Wujcik, published by Palladium Books under license from Mirage Studios; based on the original comic book series by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird *''Trinity'' *''Underground'' by Mayfair Games *''Villains and Vigilantes'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited *''Wild Talents'' *''With Great Power...'' Multi-genre and cross-genre *''CthulhuTech'' by Wildfire - H.P. Lovecraft's horror with Mecha and Anime influences *''DragonMech'' (steampunk/fantasy) *''Dragonstar'' (science fiction/fantasy) *''Godlike'' (superhero/alternate history) * Immortal: The Invisible War - Created by Ron Valerhon. Immortal mixes modern fantasy, horror, science fiction and world mythology. *''Iron Kingdoms'' - Based on the Warmachine and Hordes universe by Privateer Press (steampunk/fantasy) *''Lords of Creation'' (1983) by Avalon Hill Inc. *''Numenera'' (2013) by Monte Cook Games (science fantasy) *''Rifts'' (1990) - Created by Kevin Siembieda, published by Palladium Books *''Sanctum Polis - Rest Eternal Memory'' Caxton must travel inside of dreams to discover who is responsible for the serial murders taking place at Solaris Notre University. *''Shadowrun'' (cyberpunk fantasy) *''Terra the Gunslinger'' (Japanese) - western and steampunk, use playing cards instead of dice *''TORG'' - published by West End Games *''Worlds of Wonder'' by Chaosium *''Zen and the Art of Mayhem'' Other genres *''Big Eyes, Small Mouth'' by Guardians of Order - anime based RPG *''Primetime Adventures'' by Dog-eared Design Universal role-playing systems *''Active Exploits'' *''Amazing Engine'' *''Basic Role-Playing'' by Chaosium *''CORPS'' by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center *''Cortex System Roleplaying Game *''d6 System'' - West End Games' in-house system, based on the Star Wars RPG *''d20 System'' - based on Dungeons & Dragons 3rd Edition rules *''EABA'' by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center *''FATE'' - Fantastic Adventures in Tabletop Entertainment based on the FUDGE engine *''FUDGE'' - Free, Universal, Do-it-Yourself Gaming Engine by Steffan O'Sullivan *''Fuzion'' *''GURPS'' - Generic Universal Role Playing System by Steve Jackson (US) *''Hero System'' by Hero Games *''Insight RPG System'' by NEVR *''Masterbook'' by West End Games * OGL System by Mongoose Publishing *''Risus'' *''SAGA System'' - published by TSR *''Savage Worlds'' *''Storyteller System'' - published by White Wolf Publishing uses D10 only. System used in both WoD's and the Trinity Universe *''Tri-Stat dX - universal system used in Big Eyes, Small Mouth'' *''True20'' - Published by Green Ronin Publishing *''TWERPS'' *''Unisystem'' by Eden Studios, Inc. *''Universalis'' by Ramshead Publishing External links * A longer list can be found at http://www.darkshire.net/jhkim/rpg/encyclopedia/ References See also *List of Japanese role-playing games by genre Category:Lists of games Genre